Matt is climbing a mountain. When his elevation is higher than $1600$ meters, breathing is difficult for Matt. Write an inequality that describes $h$, the elevation at which breathing is difficult for Matt.
Explanation: Breathing is difficult for Matt when his elevation is higher than ${1600}$ meters. We want to write an inequality that shows elevations greater than ${1600}$ meters. $h>{1600}$